Shinobi Mystery Inc
by HalieNichole23
Summary: When a serial killer is loose on the streets of Konoha, its up to Shinobi Inc. and their girlfriends to solve the case. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen. Inspired by Scooby Doo. AU. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story, yeah I've been away for awhile but I'm having TERRIBLE writers block on my other stories, I've been reading other stories to try to get an idea but nothing. So I'm writing this one in hopes of igniting my ideas? Mkay, well enjoy (:

Summary: A serial killer is loose on the streets of Konoha, and its up to Shinobi Inc. and their girlfriends to solve the case. Inspired by Scooby Doo.

Pairings:

MAIN: SasuSaku. Others: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

_**Shinobi Mystery Inc.**_

"Victim, asian male, six-foot, around the age of 23." Said a teen around the age of 19 pulling the body cover over the dead body.

"Damn, this is the third killing this week. This is getting way out of hand." Said another blonde haired teen, he was usually loud and energetic, but seeing as if three innocent people have been slain out of cold blood brought him down.

"I agree with you on that one Naruto." Said yet another boy but this one differed from the others with his hair tied in a ponytail resembling an pineapple.

The first teen just grunted. He agreed with Naruto, but he didn't complain. This was all part of the job him and the others had started up. They had always been interested in forensic science but since they were at an young age, they were not allowed on a "real" crime scene team. So, they made their own.

Their name was Shinobi Inc. The group consisted of, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sai, and Lee. Girls were in the group as well, but mostly as medic and examiners of evidence at the crime scene.

"Come on, lets get this back to the lab to examine it." Neji, a man with long brown hair tied at the end and pale eyes said turning around to head back to the lab, knowing the others would follow.

Sasuke just stood and looked at the body while the other three walked on without him. Naruto noticing how his best friend wasn't in pursuit of them turned around and frowed at the scene. There, Sasuke, was just looking at the body bag. Naruto started walking over to the dark haired teen and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sas-" Naruto started but Sasuke interrupted him by sharply turning around and started on his way towards the lab. Naruto shook his head, and followed his so called best friend.

**At the Lab**

A girl with pink hair and green eyes looked at the sample given to her under the microscope. She frowned, it was definitely blood. This girl by the name of Sakura took the sample over to the computer to analyze it to see if they had a match in their system. No they weren't professional investigators but they had their ways of getting sample of peoples blood.

Through their data bases Sakura was able to find a match. It was the blood of Takakishi Kojo.

"Find anything yet?" Sasuke said approaching the area where his girlfriend of two and a half years was examining the data found at the crime scene.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Just found a match." Sakura said excitedly showing her boyfriend what she had just found.

"Thats my girl," Sasuke said kissing her cheek, Sakura just giggled. "I'll go tell the others, go see how Ino is doing with the bullet casings." Sakura nodded and proceeded to help her best friend with her part of the case.

"Hows it coming Ino-pig?" Sakura said to the platinum blonde haired girl tied in a high ponytail with baby blue eyes. Said girl turned around and frowned.

"Whoever did it made sure we wouldn't find out what kind of gun was used, by my findings after the gun was shot and the bullets fell on the ground they tried to disform the bullet." Ino said sadly.

Sakura frowned as well. "Damn bastard, well, lets go see how Ten Ten and Hinata are doing with the tire tracks." Ino nodded and followed her best friend of 10 years to their other best friends.

When the two girls arrived they spotted Ino's boyfriend of 1 year, Shikamaru, at the lab with them.

"Anything?" Sakura asked, hoping that they would find something more about the killer. All they knew of is that he attacked at all times of the day and at any isolated place, nothing more than that. He was very good at covering up his/her crimes.

Shikamaru sighed tiredly and shook his head. "Nope, nothing, the asphlat disfigures the full appearance of the tracks so theres no way of telling," Shikamaru sighed as the girls in the room frowned. "How troublesome."

"I'll go tell Sasuke-kun." Sakura said looking at the others before exiting the room.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru sighed plopping down in a unoccupied seat in the corner of the room.

"Oh come on Shika-kun," Ino said going over to her long time boyfriend and sitting on his lap, he responded by putting an arm around her waist. "you just don't like this case because its making you think to hard." Ino snickered as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mummbled a how troublesome.

"How you two are soulmates I'll never understand.." Ten Ten stated being glared at by the baby blue eyes girl, the lazy genius didn't care much.

"T-Ten Ten-chan b-be nice." Hinata stuttered cutely her raven blue hair down to the small of her back, she stood only a 5' 4 height compared to eveyones 5' 6 height. Except for Sakura, she was only 5' 3.

"So I heard the news." Said a new voice entering the room.

"Neji-kun!" Ten Ten said running over to her lover of almost 2 years and hugging him. He welcomed her with open arms and returned her embrace.

"H-Hello Neji-niisan." Hinata said to her cousin after he let go of the brown haired girl. Neji nodded in his cousins direction.

"Hows Sasuke taking it?" Shikamaru asked still remaining in the chair with his girlfriend in his arms.

"Hes aggravated, as we all are." Neji said closing his eyes. "He wants to see us all in the meeting room."

Everyone nodded their oks and followed behind the second in command of Shinobi Inc. Sasuke being the first.

When everyone entered the meeting room they spotted Sasuke on the blue couch in the middle of the room with Sakura lying her head of his should and Sasuke's arm snaked around her waist. Naruto, Sai, and Lee were just entering the room from a different hallway.

"Wheres Gaara?" Ten Ten asked.

"His mother is in the hospital, so I told him I would catch him up at school Monday." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Wow, you generous today." Ten Ten said sarcastically. Sasuke just glared at her, she ignored this and took an unoccupied seat next to Neji.

Sasuke took a look around to see if everyone was situated, this might take awhile. Sasuke cleared his throat before beginning.

"So, I'm sure everyone knows that we have a serial killer on our hands."

"No shit sherlock." Ino said arms crossed over her chest sitting next to Shikamaru.

Sasuke just ignored this and pressed on the issue. "The killer is covering his ass up pretty good, and I just finished watching the news report about it, the actual police can't find anything so their locking up the case until he/she will strike again and I'm pretty sure everyone knows thats soon."

"Well what do you suggest we do Teme?" Naruto asked his head on Hinatas lap, she stroking his golden yellow hair. Her and Naruto have only been dating nine months, because Naruto was too dense to realize Hinata returned his feelings until that time.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, does anyone have any ideas?" Sasuke asked to everyone who was listening.

"Well... I think I might have an idea." The pink haired petite girl said.

Everyone looked at Sakura waiting for her to start.

"Well by what we gathered about this dirtbag is that he strikes any time of day, and his killing places are relativity close to each other, I say this since he has killed 6 people this past month and the spots where the bodies have been found have been less than a mile away from each other."

"Get on with it forehead!" Ino shouted being impatient.

"I would if some people would stop interrupting me." Sakura said glaring hotly at Ino.

"Guys stop, tell us Sakura-chan whats your idea?" Naruto said trying to brighten the mood and stop the fighting as he always did.

"What if one of us were to go to a spot close to the last killing and just wait for awhile and see what happens? Its like an trial and error kind of thing." Saura finished looking at Sasuke.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke said sternly.

"Why not Sasuke-kun? Its a good idea and you know it." Sakura pouted trying to get her way.

Sasuke didn't let the pouting face get to him as it usually would. "We also know the killer kills one boy then one girl, his last victim was a male so this time it would be a female and I'm not letting you get hurt Sakura. And I know the rest of the boys will agree with me that they wouldn't let their girlfriends do it either."

The boys responded in pulling their girlfriends closer to them. Sasuke gave his girlfriend a look that said I told you so. Sakura just simply hmmphed.

"Oh beautiful Sakura-san, I thought it was quite an brilliant idea! Sorry to say I would have to agree with the youthful men in this room, it shall be too dangerous for you youthful girls."

The girls looked offended, even Hinata did. Ten Ten abruptly stood up taking Neji off guard.

"You guys are SO sexist, were tough! We know how to protect ourselves! Just because we have boobs and no junk in our pants doesnt make us weak!" Ten Ten shouted very angry. Ino, Sakura, and surprisingly even Hinata stood up.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison, agreeing with their chocolate eyed friend.

"We just want to make sure your safe." Sasuke said boredly, not letting the girls hissy fit get to him.

"You girls know very well in Konoha its male dominant, we just want to make sure you don't get raped or killed analyzing the evidence at the crime scene is good enough in our investigations."

Each girls, even the boys eyes widened. Did the great Uchiha Sasuke just say what that he indirectly cared for the girls? Well, everyone knew he cared for Sakura mentally and... physically. Wink wink.

"What?" Sasuke asked generally confused.

"Nothing." Everyone said in unison.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Plus, this is our first very big case the rest of our cases have been flunkies compared to this one."

The meeting lasted about another half an hour, no new ideas were said so Sasuke just decided that everything will come along with time. They would just have to wait until the killer strikes again.

"Dinner time!" Sakura cheered. She soon heard thunderous footsteps coming around their lab/house. The footsteps were most likely Naruto's and Lee's.

As she predicted Naruto and Lee stormed into the dining room doors, walking behind were the rest of the boys of the house.

"Ah, my youthful cherry blossom, this looks quite delectible. Oh how if I was a girl I would be exactly like you." Lee said tears running down his eyes at the youthfullness of the meal. Sakura's green apple eyes brightened with an idea.

"Thats it!" Sakura said slamming her hand down on the table startling everyone.

"Wahh! My ramen!" Naruto cried over his spilled ramen, which fell on his pants. "AH MY DICKS ON FIRE!" Naruto ran around the kitchen table patting on his crotch trying to get the burning sensation to settle down.

"W-whats your idea S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked politely not minding her boyfriends bad language.

"Lee! He can do it!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked while taking a bite out of his tomatoe.

"He can be our girl!" As soon as this was said Sasuke choked on his food.

Everyone looked at Sakura and began to laugh?

"Lee?" Ino laughed. "Lee isnt a girl forehead."

"I know, but he can dress up like one." More laughs were heard, Sasuke and Neji were even laughing, this was a rare sight.

Sakura frowned. "Come on guys, I'm being serious."

"It actually could be a good idea." Shikamaru spoke up. Everyones laughing quieted down, even Naruto's who was rolling barrel style on the floor.

"Now that I think of it.." Sasuke began "this might be stupid enough to work."

"_Least he thinks its gonna work."_ Sakura thought sweatdropping.

"What do you say bushy brows?" Naruto said, in only his ramen boxers.

"I will do it!" Lee cheered."For the good of my youthful team and beautiful cherry blossom!"

Sasuke growling was ignored at that statement because everyone was too busy whooping in joy.

"Yeah, lets catch us a killer!" Ino said determined.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Lets kick some youthful ass!" Lee exclamied.

Everyone put one hand in the middle.

"On 3!" The girls shouted.

"1... 2... 3... Shinobi Inc.!" Everyone shouted, ready to catch a killer.

_**End Chapter**_

Hope you guys liked, review!

HalieNichole23


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the loong update! School has been kicking my arse ;P Without further ado, to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, little Uchiha babies would be everywhere! :D

_**Shinobi Mystery Inc. Chatper Two**_

"LEE! HOLD STILL DAMNIT!"

"I am trying youthful friend! But this citrus fruit is making my nipples feel uncomfortable!"

At this current moment in time, Ten Ten and Ino were in the living room of their little group house trying to get Lee ready for the plan Sakura had come up with. The living room was scattered with clothes, make-up, tape, wigs, scissors, and fruit. Why fruit you ask? Whats a girl without boobs?

"Suck it up Lee!" Ten Ten shouted irritably at the bushy browed man.

"Why do we have to use citrus fruit-"

"ORANGES LEE! THERE CALLED ORANGES!" Ino cried out annoyed by what Lee had called the fruit they were stuffing his bra with.

"Why not youthful brocoli? Why can't we use that as a substitute?" Lee asked in his oh so never changing tone.

"Cause then we have to call you bushy nips!" Naruto laughed coming into the living room to see the progress of changing Lee into a woman.

"STOP MOVING DAMNIT OR YOUR NOT GONNA HAVE KIDS!" The bun haired girl shouted getting fed up with his squirming. Lee quickly obliged not wanting to face her fury, she was scary with weapons.

"And... done!" Ino said with a smile and a small clap of her hands.

"Finally" Ten Ten muttered under her breath. It had taken them about 4 hours to get Lee all giddied up with this look, and truthfully, he really did look amazing. Amazingly ridiculous.

Lee had on a bleach blonde poofy wig that went down to his shoulders, blue clip on earrings, blush on his cheekbones and liploss. His clothes consisted of red loose long sleeved dress that didnt fit his body what so ever. He wore flip flops, not high heels since Lee was very tall.

Naruto could be heard laughing all the way across the room. "Everyone! Their done!" Naruto could barely get out since once again he began laughing. Soon enough, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji emerged from wherever they had been, but whenever they seen Lee. They began laughing hysterically. Ten Ten and Ino were kind of iffy as to why they were laughing at Lee. So the two females stepped back with their laughing friends and couldn't help but crack up either.

Sakura's laughing was the first to die down, then she looked a Lee again and noticed something. "Hey, guys!" The others laughing subsided to hear what she had to say. "Lee's legs.. are really hairy." The pinkette said with a malicious grin on her face. The boys in the room dropped to the floor laughing yet again. The girls had the same idea as Sakura.

Sakura motioned the other girls to come closer to her. "Hinata, go get the waxing strips. I'll get him in the bathroom, Tennie and Ino go wait in there and when we come in hold him down." The girls giggled, but agreed dispersing to go do their assigned duties.

"Ohhh Lee!" Sakura sang in her seductive voice, which caught not only Lee's but Sasuke's attention too.

"Yes dearest Sakura-san?" lee replied saluting her when she came near. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Would you come into the bathroom with me? I want to... fix your hair!" Sakura said brightly smiling.

"Anything for you youthful blossom!" Lee replied as Sakura began leading him into the master bathroom of the house.

"Do you think this plan is actually going to work teme?" Naruto asked his best friend.

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, Sakura thought of it. She's not dumb, she knows what shes doing. So maybe, maybe not."

Naruto was about to retort but russling was heard coming from the other room, and a sound of screaming.

"Hes fine." Shikamaru stated. "Hes a man.. well sort of."

Soon Lee came busting through the door, legs red, but smooth.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Sakura giggled as the rest of the girls followed. They heard the front door open and was curious to see who it was. It was no other than Gaara and Sai.

When they both walked in, they seen their friends, cosmetics scattered about the living room, and Lee dressed up as a girl. The two boys stared at each other before looking at their co-workers confused.

"Its a long story." Naruto said. They both nodded in unison. Going to their rooms while the others just stood there. Awakard much?

"Alright, I think that our plan can be put in action now!" Sakura chanted gleefully.

_**30 minutes later **_

"How are you doing Lee?" Sasuke asked through a walkie talkie. Him and the rest of his team were wathing the crossdressed Lee through the bushes.

"I'm doing swell captain!" Lee replied though the pinned on microphone on his dress. He was currently sitting on a fountain in a nearby park by their house. It was about 3 or 4 o'clock, but the killer struck anytime of day.

"Good, just sit there and... yeah just sit there and wait." Sasuke said while everyone else snickered behind him.

They seen Lee nod his head and just continued to sit and wait for any signs of the criminal.

_**Few hours later**_

It was now 7 o'clock and the once blue sky was now turning a orangy color signaling that it was starting to get late.

Ten Ten was relaxing on Nejis chest while his arms were around her waist and her hand on his shoulder.

Hinata was taking a nap on Naruto's shoulder while his head was on top of hers doing the exact same thing as her.

Shikamaru was on his back, hands behind his head just staring at the clouds while Ino rested upon his chest.

Sakura was planted in between Sasuke's legs, while his head was on top of hers, and their fingers intertwined. They were just talking about everything and anything while the others were napping.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Sasuke and Sakura heard someone scream.

"The fuck was that?" Sasuke mummbled into Sakura's hair before abruptly standing up running over towards the opening in the bush only to see a man grabbing Lee.

"Don't touch me! Stop!" Lee screamed sounding manish.

"Lee your such a dumbass! Sound like a girl!" Sasuke hissed through the communication device. Everyone one else had woken from their naps when Lee had screamed also looking through various openings in the bush to see what was happening.

Before they knew it Lee was being dragged off behind a giant tree, this is when the Shinobi Inc. gang sprang into action! Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru being faster than the girls took off ahead of them. They reached the tree Lee had been dragged to suspecting he would be getting sexually assaulted seeming all the rest of the girls who had been struck had been, they were not expecting the sight they seen.

Blood.

Blood almost _everywhere._

On the tree and the ground.

"Lee!" Neji gasped out as they seem their friend in a horrible state.

Lees head was gushing blood from the back, his clothes torn, mouth bleeding as well as his nose. Slash marks all over his body bleeding, his eyes were slightly open, he was panting in pain.

"We need to get him out of here fast, he barely has a pulse." Shikamaru stated. The rest of the boys agreed.

"You guys go, I'm going to investigate." Sasuke said. There was evidence here, and by golly he was sure going to get it.

"Not alone your not." Said his girlfriend coming around the corner.

"No." Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"The hell I'm not." Sakura muttered turning to the others. "Get him to a hospital stat, well be there as soon as were done."

Not wanting to waste time the others took off to the hospital, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone to investigate the scene.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Chill out Sasuke-kun, your here with me I'll be fine." She knew Sasuke hated it when she investigated scenes such as this, but that doesn't mean she didn't do it.

Sasuke sighed not wanting to argue but instead looking around at the scene that was left. Blood, torn cloth, the blue pearl earrings, and the microphone chip.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the small device, uder it was a note. The dark haired teen picked it up and read it."God damnit!" Sasuke yelled hitting the ground once with his fist.

"Sasuke-kun? Whats wrong?" Sakura asked bending down at the level her boyfriend was at. Sasuke simply just raised the piece of paper in his hand and she gasped as she finished reading it. The culprit had caught them, they know someone was after them now, the worst part of it was they _knew _who was after them.

"Oh no..." Sakura breathed out.

_**Later that night**_

Everyone was gathered in the living room, minus Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Its 11 o'clock, where the hell are they!" Naruto shouted getting impatient. He was scared something happened to his two best friends. Sasuke never investigated this long.

"C-Calm down Naruto-kun. I'm s-sure there fine." Hinata cutely stuttered out. Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at his girlfriend. He plopped down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door, and Naruto stood up again.

"Are you two ok?" Naruto asked worried.

They both looked at each other, since Sasuke didn't like to talk much, Sakura did.

"Psychically yes, mentally... no." Sakura said softly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean forehead?" The other blonde of the group asked.

"They know." Sasuke put simply, confusing the others.

"They know what?" This time it was Neji to speak up. Everyone was now starting to get worried. Who knew? Who knew what?

"The killer... knows someone is after him." Sakura added on. The others in the room were still confused as to what they were trying to say.

Sasuke was getting tired of them not understanding so he blurted out, "The killer knows that its us who if after him." Everyone gasped at this. Oh shit.

"How do you know that Sasuke?" Naruto said, he rarely called Sasuke by his first name only when it was a time to be serious. Sasuke handed his blonde headed best friend the note. His eyes widened, as they all passed around the piece of paper that changed this whole investigation.

"Was this the only thing you found?" Asked Shikamaru holding Ino who was scared out of her wits.

"Besides blood and clothing, yes. We stopped by to see Lee on the way home. He seems to still be in critical condition, but doing better nonetheless."

Everyone just looked at Sasuke, wondering where they went from here. "Everyone, go get some sleep, well discuss this ordeal in the morning." Everyone nodded in agreement heading to their bedrooms.

Sasuke helded Sakura by the waist as her back was pushed against his chest. While Sakura was asleep, Sasuke had way to much on his mind. He turned to look at his nightstand for the godforsaken note laid. The raven haired teen couldn't help but reach over and read the note once again for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Shinobi Inc.,_

_Yes yes, I know you rebellious teens are after me. I knew someone was, but I couldn't quite piece together who was quite yet, but seeing as how that odd boy was dressed as a female trying to lure me in I couldn't resist but to take "her" as my next victim. It surprised me to had found a boy instead of a girl, outraged I took my anger at on the poor soul. I recognized him from the television as being a part of your organization so I pieced it all together and came up with you scoundrels. Now let me explain this to you all, were going to play a little game. When you least expect it, I'm going to kill you all, slowly, one by one when you least expect it. Our little game begins now. _

_Sincerly, _

_ None of your buisness_

Sasuke just kept rereading the note over and over and over again. Until realization hit him. "I'll kill you all one by one..." Sasuke muttered to himself. "Our game starts now." Sasuke's eyes grew big as he sprung out of bed.

"LEE!"

_**End Chapter**_

I need to stop doing cliffies hehehehe but I'm going to try to update my stories this weekend, and I'm gonna rewrite baby momma, I don't like the first chapter. Anyways, review!

HalieNichole23


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter of Shinobi Mystery Inc. I love this story, its probably my favorite to update. Cause I love Scooby Doo and Naruto, combining them is just amazing. (: Anyways, enjoy!

_**Shinobi Mystery Inc.: Chapter 3**_

When Sasuke jumped out of bed he also awoke Sakura who instantly woke up at the rough shifting of the bed. She sluggishly opened her eyes and mumbled the words, "Sasuke-kun?"

"No time to talk Sak, Lee's in danger." Sasuke said grabbing on a pair of pants and a shirt and a gun holster and put a pistol in there. "Go wake up the others and meet me at the hospital stat." With that he ran out the door. He heard his name in the distance but didnt fret over it. Lee was possibly in danger, more than that, the killer might actually be caught.

He didn't even bother with the car, his head was to filled with thoughts he just forgot about it. After about 15 minutes of running he approached the hospital ran by Tsunade, this was also the place where Sakura volunteered in her free-time.

Sasuke rushed into the double glass doors to the nurses desk, ignoring the dreamy look in her eye. He shouted and somewhat asked, "Where is Lee!"

"Who cares about Lee when I'm right here baby." The nurse said trying to be sexy, it honestly made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

"Just. Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." The Uchiha said getting more angry by the second.

The nurse knew not to push it. "Your no fun, anyway hes in room 127 but... Hey! Wait!" The nurse said trying to get the attention of the young teen, but he ran away to quickly.

Following in pursuit of Sasuke were the rest of his team. Sakura ran into the hospital and up to the counter. "Wheres-"

"Wheres Lee? Yeah, Room 127." The nurse said boredly and went back to texting on her cell phone.

Sakura would have yelled at her for her rude services but ignored it because of Sasuke's saying of Lee in danger. "This way!" She called to her crew, who followed in pursuit.

Sasuke rushed passed the doors. _**"Room 123... 125... 127!" **_

He stopped in front of the door and quickly twisted the door handle to notice that the door was locked. He quickly kicked the door open and looked into the room to see Lee with an IV in his arm and oxygen tank cover over his mouth. The same as when they had visited him earlier. Sasuke sighed a breath of relief.

He walked over to his friend and looked at the chart with his signs on it. _**"Normal, thank god."**_

Sasuke sat in the chair closes to the bushy browed member and waited for the rest of his crew to show up. He placed the palm of his hands on his forehead closing his eyes in relaxation. That is until he heard footsteps down the hallway racing up towards the room. He had a feeling it was his team of investigators.

"Sasuke!" He heard his best friend shout out his name. He turned to see Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Probably the only ones willing to get up at this time in the night.

"Are you ok? Is Lee ok?" Sakura rushed out questions running over to their friend checking his vital signs, also ending with a relieved sigh. "Hes ok."

"Yeah, I thought something was up with him. Thats why I rushed over here."

"Yeah, Teme, what was up with that?" Naruto said lifting up Hinata on his back as she looked desperately tired.

"The note the bastard signed, it said he'd kill us all one by one right?" Naruto nodded to what Sasuke had said. "I just had a feeling that since Lee is alone, he would have struck him first." Sasuke's head fell for a few seconds before snapping back up determinedly. "Guys, we need a plan of action."

"Plan of action?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you once I think of one." Sasuke turned away from Lee. "Lets go home."

The other gratefully obliged since it was 4 in the morning.

~xXx~

Sasuke and Sakura were cuddled onto their king sized bed together. They both could not get to sleep with the amount of their mind. Sasuke's head was thinking of an idea when he heard his girlfriend whimper out something.

"Its my fault..."

"What?" He replied shocked and confused as to what she was saying.

"Lee, hes... Hes in there because of me." She replied feeling guilty. "If I didn't come up with that dumb plan, he wouldn't have almost been killed, and the killer wouldn't know who was tracking him. I put all of our lives in danger!" She shouted angry tears forming in her eyes. "No wonder why I'm just in the forensic department, I ruin everything."

"Sakura, your overreacting. There might be negatives to your plan but there are also positives as well."

He said trying to comfort her.

"Like what?"

"We had no trace of the murderer what-so-ever. Now hes trying to kill us all."

"Not helping Sasuke-kun." Sakura said pouting.

"You didn't let me finish. Him trying to kill us is a good thing."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm concered about your mental health right now... are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sak, but seriously listen, since hes after us we have a better shot at getting the bastard now than we ever did. Sure, it may turn out bad, but it also may turn out good too. It all depends on how we make of the whole situation. Don't worry about a thing Sakura." Sasuke said leaning his cheek onto the top of her head. "I'm not going to let him or anything hurt you, I promise." Sakura couldn't help but smile and let little tears of joy escape her eyes.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." She said shifting her head so she could give him a long yet passionate kiss on his lips.

Sasuke chuckled. "Now go to sleep, we got a lot of planning ahead of us tomorrow." She nodded her reply and with that Sakura fell asleep in her boyfriends arms.

_** "Honestly, I'm glad it was Lee that took one for the team. **_Sasuke thought truthfully to himself. **_"If Hinata were to do it, Naruto would be at my ass. Same with Ino and the lazy ass, and Ten Ten and Hyuuga. Sai and Gaara, well. Who knows."_** He looked down at Sakura. _**"And if I ever put Sakura in that much danger I would never forgive myself."**_ He pulled the rosette closer and drifted off to sleep.

~xXx~

"Ok gang." Sasuke stated wearing a black shirt and jeans. "Last night, I was thinking. That note said he was going to kill us one by one. Am I correct."

"Last time I checked it did Uchiha." Neji said out of sarcasm.

"Shut it Hyuuga." Sasuke glared at him but went ignored. "Anyways, he can't kill us one by one if we all aren't alone."

"Get on with it." Shikamaru said getting irritated that he hasn't taken his daily nap yet.

"I would if I wasn't interrupted every 5 seconds." Sasuke once again glared but was once again ignored. "So, I think until this bastard is caught we all need to be on a buddy system. I know it may sound childish, but you'll thank me once your ass doesn't get killed."

"This idea actually isn't that stupid." Suggested Sai. Gaara who was right next to him nodded in agreement.

"Is everyone on board with this idea?" Sasuke looked around to make sure. "Ok, it seems that we are all in agreement."

"I'm going to go see Lee." Sai said. Gaara looked to him.

"I will occupancy you, I'm going to see my mother anyways."

"Lets all go see Lee, it might cheer the poor guy up!" Ten Ten suggested. Everyone went along with the idea.

~xXx~

"How are you feeling Lee?" Asked Sakura since everyone knew that it would cheer their friend up the most if it came from the girl he was infatuated with.

"F-Feeling better already Sakura-san." Lee stammered trying to smile even though it hurt.

"Their discharging you today, you know that right?" The object of his affection asked.

"T-Today? But yesterday I was nearly killed." Lee looked down.

"Trust us Lee, Tsunade went against the idea as well." She paused and gave a small smile to him. "We told her of our predicament. Since I'm a doctor we just agreed that you being at home would be the best."

"So I would be taken care of by you Sakura-san?" Lee chirped.

"With my supervision." intervened Sasuke which earned a slap from Ten Ten.

"Stop with the jealously." She mumbled.

Sasuke just growled but hearing Sakura giggle made him look to her.

"Yep, Sai went to get Tsunade with the discharge papers." She closed her eyes and titled her head to the side. "You'll be home before you know it."

"Thank you, Sakura-san." Lee said truthfully grateful of her kindness.

"Its what friends do bushy brows!" Naruto chirped in. "Plus, we don't know where'd we'd be without our favorite weirdo in our house!"

"_**Am I... ever so glad that..."**_ Lee took a break in his thoughts to look over at his friends who were all staring at him with kind, caring faces. **_"I have great friends to take care of me."_**

The door opened and everyone turned to look who had arrived in, it was Sai who was followed by Tsunade.

"Ok Lee, your discharge papers are filled out and your ready to go." Sakura helped steady Lee up into a sitting position.

"Thank you for allowing us to do to Tsunade. You don't know how much we appreciate what your doing for this for us." Sakura said appreciatively.

The old busty woman sighed. "Your lucky your like a daughter to me. Now I don't honestly believe your situation." The honey eyed lady said truthfully. "Your skills are as well as my own. So I entrust you will treat Lee with good care."

"I will." Sakura said with determination. She then proceeded to get Lee up. As soon as he made contact with the floor all of his weight shifted to Sakura. Now mind this, Sakura was a 100 pound, 5 foot 4 inch girl compared to Lee's 6 foot height and 175 weight. Lets just say she nearly collapsed to the floor.

"Sakura, let me get him. Hes way bigger than you are." Sasuke suggested lifting up Lee in a position where Lee slung a arm around his friends neck.

"My aplogies Lee." Sakura said trying to be polite.

"No need for sorrys my dear blossom." Lee encouraged. Sakura just smiled at the comment.

~xXx~

When the gang returned to their headquarters and Sasuke and Sakura placed Lee on his bed in his room, which they had also moved into Gaara and Sai's bed into Lee's room as well.

"Just rest Lee, heres a little bell," Sakura handed Lee the small instrument. "Just ring it if you need anything."

"I will Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, thank you greatly." Lee strained.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke slumped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Let's go, its been along day."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Try to get some sleep Lee. Well check on you in the morning." She looked to Lee but only to see he fell asleep. To this sight, the young couple walked away.

~xXx~

"I swear your to nice to him." Sasuke pouted while sliding off his socks sitting on the end of his and Sakura's bed.

Sakura giggled and crawled up behind him, circled her arms around his neck, and kissed her lovers cheek. "Its so cute that your jealous Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tisked. "I am not jealous of someone who has the brushier eyebrows than I have on my-" Sasuke was shushed by a delicate finger on his lips.

"You wanna show me big boy?" His lover whispered seductively in his ear.

He could only smirk. "With plasure my love"

With that Sasuke gently laid Sakura on the bed with him on top using his elbows as support and claimed his lips as hers, ready for a night of love making yet again.

_**End Chapter**_

Yeah, I finally did update all my stories. Yay! Its been awhile. I'll try to update every week if I can. I decided to finsih these stories and then create new stories, hopefully I'll be an successful author on here. Well. A girl can dream cant she? Hee hee. Well, till next time!

HalieNichole23


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry if my chapters keep getting reposted, my fanfiction is telling me that they haven't uploaded properly so I delete them then reupload them. Enjoy ~**

_**Shinobi Mystery Inc. Chapter 4**_

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. Not from a nightmare, but out of habit. Ever since this madman started slaughtering people in his town, hes become more protective over everyone, especially Sakura. So, in the middle of every night Sasuke woke up and went to check on everyone to make sure they were ok.

There was a problem though, Sakura was in his arms contently sleeping on his shoulder.

Sasuke sighed annoyed, but not really wanting to get up. Deciding he had to, he gently slipped his arms out from under Sakura, instantly feeling guilty when she whimpered from the loss of cold. He went over to the pile of clothes left from his and Sakura's "fun time" last night.

He tugged on his black boxers back on as well of his navy blue sleeper pants, deciding to leave his shirt off since it was 4 in the morning.

He left the room closing the door behind him. He paused for a moment to put his hand through his spiky raven hair sighing. He thought it was stupid of him to do this every night, but he was concerned for his friends safety.

He began to walk again, his and Sakura's room was located in the last hallway . The house they constructed was big enough for everyone to have their own hallway, but to save money, they decided to share one kitchen, living room, game room, etc.

He stepped through his hallway, passing pictures that were on the wall, taken by Sakura of course. He just smirked and shook his head until one certain picture caught his eye.

He stopped and turned to get a full view of it. The picture was of him and Sakura, her on her tippy toes and arms around his neck to give him a kiss on the lips while his arms were around her waist, returning the kiss. He always smiled at this picture, it was of their first kiss after all.

He continued to walk until he reached the next hall, Naruto and Hinata's hall. He wondered down the hallway that still look lit up even in pitch blackness, thanks to the color of the walls being bright orange. He skimmed through the pictures on their wall until he reached the door at the end of the hall. He quietly turned the doorknob and gently opened the door ajar enough for him to peek in.

The sight that greeted him was of Hinata's head on Naruto's forearm, while the knucklehead arms were spread out to max extent. Not to mention he was snoring. _"Such a dobe."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He left just as quietly as he came in.

Onwards to the next hallway, which happened to be the lazy genius and the other loudmouth blonde that lived in. Their hallway was different from the others the fact that their hallway was full of streamers and balloons, thanks to the creativity of Ino. As he did with Naruto and Hinata, he quickly yet quietly checked on the two then headed out into the next hallway.

Sasuke continued to do this for Neji and Ten Ten's hall as well, same with Sai, Gaara, and Lee's hallway. Since Lee was injured, he was in a guest room in the medical hallway of the house to get the proper medicine in his system to make a speedy recovery.

Sasuke made his way over to the medical wing to the sound of moaning, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Worried, his calm pace of steps quickened. The young Uchiha stopped in front of the door where Lee was in and quickly opened it and stepped inside. Relief washed over him when he seen Lee was not in trouble.

Sasuke walked closer to his friend and checked his bandages to check if he was bleeding through any. Once he seen none, he checked the stability of his broken leg, then checked his IV's. Everything seemed to be in check, just when Sasuke was about to walk out he heard a moan that didn't make him very happy.

"Sakura..." He heard Lee moan. This tweaked the raven haired mans temper quite a bit. This bushy eyebrowed weirdo was _dreaming _of his girlfriend! The girlfriend he has been with for _two and a half _years. He turned around frustrated ready to knock some sense into him. Until memories flooded into his head.

_**Flashback**_

_It was freshman year and Shinobi Mystery Inc. had yet to be established, or even thought of. Sasuke, at the age of 15, waited by his girlfriend of 3 months locker to walk her back to her house. He scanned through the crowd of people to try to spot out his girlfriend. She didn't really blend in, with her pink hair and all._

"_Sasuke-kun!" He heard his name over loud mumbles of conversations happening around him to see his girlfriend, Sakura. He just smirked at her excitement to see him._

"_Hey." Was all he replied back as he stepped out of the way of her so she could get her stuff ready for the walk home. Sakura grabbed her book bag from her locker she put her books that she needed to study for the night. Once she was done she slammed her locker shut and turned to Sasuke._

"_Ready to go?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded anyway and they began their way out the building. When the crowd died down Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's hand to intertwine their fingers together. _

_They walked in silence as they usually did. Sakura's house was about a 15 minute walk away from the school. _

"_How was your day Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said trying to get a conversation started._

"_Good." Was Sasuke's short reply as he didn't really want to get into his whole day with dodging and ignoring his fangirls. _

"_Oh shoot!" Sakura suddenly shouted. "I forgot my math homework, I'll be right back!" Releasing Sasuke's hand the pinkette ran back towards the school with a confused expression. _

_Five minutes later, Sakura still hasn't returned, worried, Sasuke walked closer to the school grounds only to hear the object of his affection scream._

"_NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sasuke heard Sakura's scream and he immediately jumped into action running towards Sakura's voice._

_The scene surprised Sasuke to say the least. Sakura, stranding protectively in front of the new kid that had just been beaten up by seniors. _

"_You got a lot of backbone there pinky." Said one of the seniors._

"_Yeah, I like girls like you, why don't me and you go back to my place and have a little fun." Said the other senior._

"_Oh please," Sakura stated rolling her emerald eyes, "I've been more frightened by my math class then your dumbasses."_

"_Whoa baby whoa," Said the first senior yet again. "No need to get violent here."_

"_Violent, violent?" She half questioned, half shouted. "You beat this poor boy for your own beneficial pleasure, and you dare to say **I'm **being violent?"_

"_Oh were sorry," Said senior number 2, "We'll just be getting violent with you now." After that was said both seniors tried to jump on the petite rosette only to be pushed away by Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gratefully shouted. _

"_You got some explaining to do when I'm done here." He muttered to her, now turning his attention to the two attackers._

"_Oh, hey there Sasuke." _

"_Ichigo, Riku." Sasuke nodded in greeting._

"_What the hell do you think your doing bro?" The one named Riku asked Sasuke. "We were about to get a piece of that ass." _

_Sasuke felt his blood start boiling. "That piece of ass you want just so happens to be my girlfriend." The raven haired teen said with such malice that the seniors started to get a little scared. Of course being seniors though, they tried not to show it._

"_Whoa whoa man, chill out," Riku said, he was about the height of Sasuke but he had red eyes and light blue hair. "We were just playin'." _

_Sasuke just glared and turned his attention towards Sakura who was tending to the poor soul on the ground._

"_Are you ok?" She asked softly to him. His large black eyes were dull and full of pain. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."_

_"N-No its alright." He began. "I'm just happy that you came, i-if you hadn't, I'd be a goner."_

"_Come on, let me help you up." Sakura said using all of her strength to lift him. Sakura was only five foot compared to his five foot six height. _

"_I-I'm to heavy for you." He said scared he was hurting her. _

"_No no," she said putting his arm around her shoulder to give him support. " See? It's ok." _

_Sasuke was too busy paying attention to the scene with his girlfriend and the mystery man he had forgotten about the people behind him. Sakura looked up to Sasuke and her eyes widened._

"_Sasuke-kun-!" Sakura started but was to late when Riku had hit Sasuke in the back of the head. Sasuke withstood the punch enough to stay up off the ground. He turned around, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Did you intend for that to hurt?" Sasuke said rather smartly. "Cause it didn't work, though it did work to piss me off a bit."_

_Both upper class men eyes just widened. The one that had hit Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I didn't mean for it to hurt," He started saying with a roll of the eyes, " If it was my full strength you would be out cold right now."_

_"Right." Sasuke said stressing the word, not really believing Riku. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today." With that said he walked over to Sakura, who had already began to walk the hurt student towards the school nurse. _

_Once inside the school, the three headed over to the nurses office where she said that the boys condition wasn't that serious that it was just a bloody nose and a black eye. _

"_Ok, let me just get some tissues-" Started the nurse, only to realize she was out of what she needed. She looked to the students, somewhat embarrassed by her unprofessional stature. "I'll be right back." With that, she left._

_The room remained silent. Sasuke was staring at Sakura, while she was staring at the injured boy on the bed, who was staring an adoring gaze back at her, much to Sasuke's disapproval. _

"_Thank you, for saving me." Said the boy on the medical bed, his black hair resting just up above his wide back eyes._

"_It was no problem." Sakura started off sweetly. "Whats your name?" _

"_Lee. Rock Lee, but you can just call me Lee." Said the young man named Lee, Sakura giggled at his word choice. _

"_Well, I'm-" _

"_Sakura Haruno, and your boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura, even Sasuke looked to him confusingly._

"_You know who we are...?" It was Sasuke's turn to speak._

"_Who doesn't know who you guys are?" Lee began. "You two are some of the most popular kids in the grade. Everyone talks about how they envy you, thought I do not envy you Sasuke-san, but now I do understand why girls envy your beauty dear Sakura-san."_

_Sakura stared wide eyed, utterly confused on what Lee had just said. Did he just complement her? While Sakura pondered this, Sasuke felt his mood turning more sour the second._

_As Sasuke was about to say something the nurse walked in and healed Lee all up so he could go home, the day after that Sakura had invited him to sit with them at lunch and since he got along with about everybody, he was the new member of their group of friends._

_**End Flashback**_

"_Ever since then, I've always known Lee to have a some sort of crush on Sakura." _Sasuke was still staring at his unconscious figure lying on the bed. _"I don't blame him for having one, but thats all it better be is a crush." _With that bitter thought in mind he walked out of the room.

Returning to his room he looked at the clock and noticed that about a half an hour had passed since he had been out of his room. When he climbed back into bed and gathered Sakura back in his arms, where he quickly went into a soundless sleep.

~xXx~

A few hours later he awoke again to the sight of emerald eyes looking straight into his. Sasuke slightly jumped as he was not expecting his girlfriend to be staring at his face when he woke up.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sang in a happy tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, curious of her behavior this morning, she usually wasn't a morning person.

"Whats up with you today?" He asked, pulling her closer to his body, noting she still was naked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head slightly, sticking out her lips a bit. Sasuke always thought this was cute.

He chuckled. "Nothing love." He gave her a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. He heard a shout of protest from Sakura, but just decided to ignore it. He walked to the kitchen where he seen that all the girls in the house, minus Sakura, were sitting at the kitchen table drinking what was either hot tea or coffee, Sasuke couldn't tell.

Ino turned to face whoever stepped in the room when she noticed it was Sasuke. "Yo! Where's forehead at?"

"She should be coming out any minute." He said irritated at the nickname this loudmouth called his girlfriend. Sasuke looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock, just in time to catch the news.

He calmly walked away from the girls without another room into their TV room where he seen Neji sitting on the couch intently staring at the electronic.

"Waiting for the news to start?" The sudden voice startled Neji, but not enough to jump.

"Yes." Was the other stotic man in the houses answer. Sasuke deciding that he didn't feel like talking anymore plopped on the opposite side of the couch which Neji was on.

After five minutes of pointless ramble from the broadcasters and the first weather check of newscast came on, something that peaked the two males interest finally came on.

"Coming to you live from the city court house is chief of police, Fugaku Uchiha, on the murderous villain who is killing almost everything and anything he can get too."

Neji looked to Sasuke, his father was always a sensitive subject to him, even the mention of his name made his blood boil. The young Hyuuga seen his face scrunched up in disgust and his eyes squinted in an angry way.

"Thank you all for coming," Started Fugaku, "As you all know, there is a serial killer on our hands. The police and I are doing everything in our power to take out this villain before he strikes again. The last we had heard of the situation was that a woman was attacked, placed in critical condition, and released from the hospital the following day. We are at a lost of information for this dirtbag covers his tracks pretty damn good." He paused to sigh. "We are very desperate for information, so please, if you know anything let us know. Any little bit will help." Another pause. "Thank you for coming."

Neji pressed the power button on the remote, turning the TV off.

"Whoa Teme!" Naruto said breaking the unnerving silence. "I never heard your dad beg before!"

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking, never has he, but he wasn't going to deny it, it sounded pretty good.

"So it looks like we know more than the police do." Neji stated.

"Looks like it." Shikamaru replied. "How troublesome..."

"Keep saying that phrase and your voice box is going to be gone." Ino growled causing everyone expect Shikamaru and the girls to give an uneasy look to her.

When Sakura mouthed time of the month every boy in the room understood completely.

~xXx~

The girls were busy making lunch while the guys were planning their next course of action.

"So," Sasuke began, "The last attack was against Lee in the park area right?"

"Right!" Exclaimed Naruto totally ignoring the fact that he had answered a rhetorical question.

"That was a rhetorical question Naruto." Gaara said.

"Oh, sorry!" He said again. Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Anyways," The Uchiha began glaring at the blonde, "Since he chooses relatively close places, he might strike into the city now." When Shikamaru was about to retort the doorbell rang immediately following by Sakura's sing song voice and running footsteps towards the door.

"Anyway Sasuke, I couldn't agree with you more. It would be the most logical thing to do, but I don't think they would just go randomly into the city and start killing, he would have to stalk the person until he got them alone."

Sasuke nodded and was about to reply when Sakura stepped in the doorway.

"Someones here to see you." She said very seriously it almost scared Sasuke since Sakura was usually never serious. Getting up he walked out of the planning room and to the front door. When he seen who was at the door his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Dad?"

"We need your help son."

_**End Chapter**_

Thats not even much of a cliffhanger. Oh well I don't even know about this chapter. Haha, well anyways hope you enjoyed!

~HalieNichole23


End file.
